


Just A Taste

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: This was the last time Chibs would see Juice. He just needed a taste.





	Just A Taste

Chibs sat on his Dyna in the parking lot, silently staring up at the sofly glowing Diosa sign. He had only lasted three days before falling into temptation.

 

Three. Fucking. Days.

 

Three fucking days of wondering, three fucking days of fantasies and drifting thoughts. Three fucking days of closing his eyes and only seeing Juice in his dreams. He couldn’t deny his curiosity and desires anymore. He needed more of Juice. He needed more of the sexy puerto rican on his lap and whispering words of lust into his ear. He just needed a little taste, then he would be able to move on. He’d get his taste and then life would go back to normal. He’d be back to chasing after pussy in no time.

Chibs made sure his bike was secure before hopping off and walking toward Diosa. He slipped past the bouncers and moved quickly through the front entrance over to the coat check. “Hi, welcome to Diosa. Can I take your coat?” The girl asked. She had long blonde hair and big tits that were pressed up by her bra. On any other night, Chibs’ cock would have jumped at her sight. Tonight, she didn’t even phase him.

He shook his head. “No...Is Juice here?” He asked and then she nodded.

“Yes, just a moment.” She said and Chibs watched her speak into a small mic that was clipped to her desk. Venus had really made this into a more professional operation.

“You rang…” Chibs turned around to see Juice staring back at him. He wore a black tank top and tight jeans. Chibs couldn’t help but notice the way Juice’s eyes lit up and his lips curved into a smile. “Chibs…” Juice spoke as he crossed the room. He moved until his body was pressed against the older man’s. “You came back to see me.” He said, almost in disbelief. Even though he wanted it, he didn’t expect Chibs to come back for him. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would give in to his desires, especially ones that were new to him.

“Aye, I did.” Chibs answered. He fought off the need to wrap his arms around Juice’s waist and bring him impossibly closer.

“I’m glad you did.” Juice confessed and then took one of Chibs’ hands in his own. “Come on.” He said and the started to led Chibs from the entrance. Chibs followed closely behind him. The duo was unaware of a smirking Venus watching the two from the bar area.

The couple disappeared behind the door that Chibs saw the other night. They were then in a long hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, keeping with the ambiance of the whole place. The walls were bare and painted the same purple that was in the main hall but Chibs wasn’t interested in the decor. His eyes were currently glued to Juice’s ass.

Juice eventually stopped in front of a door. He opened it and stood aside so Chibs could enter first. He moved past Juice into the room and Juice followed, closing and locking the door behind them.

The room was nicer than he expected. It wasn’t the old Diosa. There was a large king size bed, decorated in black and white sheets. A plush, black leather chair sat in the corner of the room with a nightstand next to it. A minibar and a dresser lined the wall with a TV mounted to the wall. Chibs turned back to Juice and the younger man walked over to him, a smirk on his face. “Sit.” He said and Chibs did as he was told, taking a seat on the nice chair.

“Gotta stop bossin’ me around, lad.” Chibs joked and Juice let out a little laugh.

“You have to stop following my orders then.” He retorted and then moved away from Chibs. He went to turn on the radio that was by the minibar and music followed out at a low volume. It took a minute for Chibs to realize the lyrics were in spanish because he was so focused on Juice. Juice started to move hips to the beat of the song. He turned around and sauntered over to the older man, moving to the beat.

“I’m glad you came back to see me.” Juice admitted as he stood between Chibs’ legs. He reached out and touched Chibs’ chest. “I missed my papi.” He added and threw Chibs a wink. Chibs let out a chuckle as he reached up to touch at Juice’s clothed thighs. “Did you miss me too?” Juice asked. Chibs did miss him. He missed the boy’s touch and his body against his. He missed the boy’s teasing words, but he wasn’t about to verbalize that to him or anyone else. He let out a grunt and Juice couldn’t stifle his laugh. “You missed me too. It’s okay papi, you don’t have to admitted it. I know how you tough guys are.” Juice said and then he went quiet as he started to move to the music again. Chibs stared up in awe as he watched Juice roll his hips and tease him. He reached up and started to pull at Juice’s tank.

“You want this off?” Juice questioned.

“Aye, take it off.”

“Now you’re bossing me around.” Juice added before slowly taking his shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

“Better?” Juice questioned and Chibs shook his head.

“Pants too.” He added and Juice chuckled.

“Yes, papi.” He answered playfully before turning away from Chibs, so his back was to the man. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper down. He hooked his thumbs into the top of his jeans and slowly pulled them down, bending over as he slid them down.

“Jesus Christ.” Chibs groaned as Juice pulled off his pants, revealing the tiny, lace shorts he was wearing underneath. He could hear Juice chuckle as he kicked his pants away.

“You alright old man?” Juice teased. “Can’t have you dying of a heart attack.”

“You little shit.” Chibs swore and then slapped Juice on his ass. Juice let out a yelp before backing up and then sitting down on his lap, his back to Chibs’ chest.

“You really did miss me, papi.” Juice said as he felt Chibs’ hardness pressing against his ass. He moved his hips slowly on Chibs’ lap as Chibs placed his hands on Juice. He let his hands run across Juice’s body. His body was amazing, better than most women he’s been with. He wrapped his arms around Juice’s waist and forced the boy to lay back against him, with Juice’s back flush against his chest. Juice let out a whimper when one of Chibs’ hands wrapped around his throat and the other hand ghosted over his nipples.

“God, Juice…” Chibs groaned and then leaned in to press kisses against Juice’s shoulder and neck. “So fucking hot.” He mumbled against his neck. His hips bucked up into Juice, grinding his cock against the boy’s ass while Juice rolled his hips against him. He bit his lip as he looked down at Juice’s body. He let his free hand wander across Juice’s body while the hand around Juice’s throat would squeeze him there and then relaxed. He was hesitant at first, but his mind kept screaming at him. He need to touch him, see him. Chibs slipped his hand beneath Juice’s underwear and gripped the boy’s cock.

“Fuck, papi!” Juice gasped. He was not expecting that. He was not expecting the hardened bicker to just touch his cock. He assumed the man wouldn’t want to touch him there. He thought he would be like the other bad ass “straight” guys he had over the years. They wouldn’t touch his cock because they could still pretend Juice was a flat-chested woman as long as they didn’t touch his cock. He thought he would have to ease Chibs into this, probably have to coax and beg the man to touch him there. It seemed Chibs was faster than Juice thought. Maybe he had fully accepted his attraction, or maybe he was just really horny.

“Fuck, juicy.” Chibs swore. The way the puerto rican beauty withered on his lap and the sounds that slipped from his lips turned him on. He pulled Juice’s cock from his underwear so he could see his hand wrapped around it. He licked his lips as precum gathered at the tip. He swiped his thumb over the head and felt Juice shudder in his lap.

“Chibs…” Juice moaned and Chibs felt a shiver go up his spine. He pressed a kiss to Juice’s temple before speaking.

“Get on the bed, take these off.” Chibs demanded. He gave Juice’s cock one last tuck before releasing him. Juice whimpered at the lost touches, but did as he was told. He stood up and, with zero finesse, dropped his underwear to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved to lay face down on the bed. He could hear Chibs moving behind him. He was sure he heard the sound of a belt buckle and maybe a zipper being pulled down. It seemed like he was taking forever to get undressed and it made him nervous when he suddenly didn’t hear anything.

Juice let out a whimper. “Papi?” He questioned. Did Chibs leave? It would be so cruel of him to leave him like this.

“Sshh.” Chibs quieted Juice and placed a hand on the small of his back. “I’m here, just enjoying the view.” He said and Juice let out a weak chuckle. Juice then gasped when he was unceremoniously flipped over onto his back. He looked up and saw a naked Chibs staring down at him. His eyes raked over the older man’s body and he let out a soft moan when his eyes focused on Chibs thick cock. Juice moved to sit up but Chibs stopped him.

“Lay back.” Chibs spoke softly and Juice nodded, lying back on the pillows. Chibs watched as he settled himself back on the bed, licking his lips as Juice did so. He waited until Juice looked back up at him before moving onto the bed. He crawled up Juice’s body and settled between his legs, letting out a moan when his cock touched the younger man’s. He leaned down to kiss and suck at Juice’s neck as he moved his hips, sliding their cocks together. He felt juice wrap his legs around him to draw him closer before feeling the man’s arms around his shoulders.

He was surprised at how fluid this was. He was surprised at how at ease he felt and how he didn’t feel awkward with Juice. It was if he had fucked another man- no, it was like he had fucked Juice before. “Fuck…” Juice moaned loudly and it brought Chibs out of his thoughts. He pulled back so he could see Juice’s face. The boy’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. It was clear to Chibs that he was having a good time and his moans weren’t fake.

“Fuck, can I kiss you?” Chibs asked. His own question surprised him, but he couldn’t take it back now. He watched as Juice opened his eyes to look up at him. The boy gave him a small smile before nodding yes. Chibs didn’t waste any time and pressed his lips against Juice’s.

The kiss was rough and passionate. Juice was sure his lips would be swollen from the hard kiss Chibs was giving him, but he loved it. He opened his mouth and felt Chibs’ tongue slip inside, letting out a moan when he felt Chibs thrust against his cock sped up. “Fuck.” Juice moaned as Chibs rubbed their cocks together. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed sex this much, and they were even fucking. They were just rubbing against one another. “Oh, God…” Juice groaned. He could feel that he was close to orgasm and he wasn’t going to be able to hold it back. Chibs was going to have to stop he wanted him to last. “Papi, I-.”

“Shh.” Chibs shushed as he sped up his thrust, watching as Juice was coming undo beneath him. “Come on Juicy. Come on.” He encouraged and that was all Juice needed. Chibs watched as Juice’s mouth fell open and his head fell back onto the pillows. His body soon tensed up and a loud moan came from his lips. It was the sexiest thing Chibs had ever seen.

“Fuck, Chibs!” Juice moan as he came on his and Chibs’ stomach. He couldn’t  remember the last time he had come that hard. Had he ever come that hard? Chibs continued to thrust against him, riding out his orgasm until he became too sensitive. Juice bucked against Chibs and let out a whimper. “Chibs, oh-.” Before he could explain that his cock was too sensitive for more touches, he was flipped over onto his back. He quietly felt Chibs’ cock between his ass cheeks and the older man rutting against him. Juice pushed back against him while Chibs leaned across his back to latch his lips onto Juice’s neck.

Juice let out a moan as Chibs sucked a mark into his neck. He could feel the tip of Chibs’ cock ghosting over his hole and it made shiver. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Chibs. “God, you should just slip your cock in me.” He said and then he felt Chibs’ hips stutter.

“Don’t say things like that, laddie.” Chibs warned. The suggestion almost made him cum. The thought of burying his cock inside of Juice’s tight heat flashed across his mind, but he wasn’t going that far. He was just getting a taste. All he needed was a taste.

“But it’s true.” Juice retorted. “You should just slip it in me.” He repeated and moved his hips back onto Chibs’ cock. “I want it. I want your big cock in me. You’d fill me so good. I know you’d fuck me good too.” He moaned and he could feel Chibs thrust becoming erratic. “I’d be good for you, papi. I’d be so tight around your cock.”

“Juice.” Chibs groaned. The little tease was going to make him cum.

“I’d take all of your cock. I’d let you fuck me like this or ride you. You’d want me to bounce on you cock, and I’d take all of your cum in me-.”

“Oh, Fuck!” Chibs groaned as he came. The motion combined with the words was too much for the son, and he spilled his cum between Juice’s cheeks. Only heavy breathing and the music from the radio could be heard in the room, until Chibs let out a laugh.

“What?” Juice asked.

“I haven’t dry humped someone since school.” Chibs confessed and Juice let out a laugh.

“I hope it was good for you...the best dry fuck of your life.” Juice said and Chibs let out a grunt. Juice took that to mean it have been very good for him. “You’re heavy, papi.” Juice complained and Chibs rolled off of him. Juice rolled over onto his back. He caught his breath before rolling over onto his side to stare at Chibs. He couldn’t believe the man was still there. Most clients, especially the tough guys, quickly dressed and ran off as soon as they finished. The Scot looked absolutely relaxed and comfortable in bed next to him.

“I can’t smoke in here, can I?” Chibs asked and Juice shook his head.

“Venus doesn’t want the bedrooms smelling like smoke.” He explained and Chibs let out a sigh. Chibs reached out with his hand and placed it on Juice’s thigh, rubbing small circles into the flesh. He got his taste. He got what he needed. He should go now.

“I gotta smoke.” He said, making the excuse to leave. Juice nodded and then watched Chibs get off the bed. He dressed at a normal pace, not hurrying or rushing to leave. Once Chibs was fully dressed, Juice slid off the bed and pressed his naked body against Chibs, wrapping his arms around Chibs’ neck.

“I’ll see you next time, papi.” He said and Chibs let out a grunt before kissing the puerto rican. He couldn’t tell the beauty that this was as far as he planned on taking things, that he didn’t plan on coming back and seeking his services. For some reason, he cared about Juice’s feelings and he didn’t want to hurt them.

“Next time.” Chibs lied and then pulled away from Juice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, giving it all to Juice.

“This is too much, papi.” Juice spoke up as he stared down at all of the cash. Juice didn’t need to count all of the bills to know it was way too much.Chibs had made him forget that this was his job and he was getting paid. He would have gladly let Chibs walk out of here without paying him. The orgasm was just that great.

“Buy some more of those sexy underwear.” Chibs teased before giving Juice a pat on the ass. He pressed a final kiss to Juice’s lips before leaving his side and making his way out of the room. He made his way through the hallway and back into the front entrance.

“Have fun?”

“Shite!” Chibs jumped when Venus came out of nowhere and approached him. He hadn’t noticed her coming toward him. “Jesus Christ, woman!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Filip.” She apologized. “But you didn’t answer my question.” She added and Chibs just grunted. Venus sighed and the rolled her eyes. “Don’t deny yourself of something you really want, Filip. You’re only promised so many days, they might as well be pleasure-filled.” He said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

Chibs continued on his walk out of Diosa and back to his bike. He hopped onto this Dyna and started her up. He quickly peeled out of the parking lot and started the journey back to his home. He tried not to think about what Venus said. She wasn’t right. Sometimes, you had to show some self-control. Sometimes, you had to restrain your own self. You couldn’t have everything you wanted. It just made you spoiled and soft to get everything. No, this was enough. He had gone as far as he was willing to go. Juice would just be a memory now. He would just be someone he saw in a dream.  

 

He got his taste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
